No debo pelear en los pasillos
by VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki
Summary: Ron, en medio de un desesperante castigo con Cara de Sapo, digo, la amada Umbridge, recuerda el por qué de su castigo. Por "proteger" a su hermana del (en su opinión) idiota de Michael, termina con una frase grabada en su mano "No debo pelear en clase". Esperemos que haya aprendido la lección...


**Hola :)**

 **Todo el potterverso pertenece a Rowling, yo escribo sin malas intenciones, sólo pretendo divertirme con los personajes *sonrisa malvada***

 **Este fic forma parte de un castigo del foro "Las cuatro casas"**

" _No debo pelear en los pasillos…_

 _No debo pelear en los pasillos…_ "

Ron frunció el ceño al sentir cómo la piel de su mano se abría, y en ella aparecían las palabras que había escrito con tinta roja en el pergamino que le había dado Cara de Sapo. Miró de reojo a Harry, que se encontraba a su izquierda, copiando las mismas palabras que él. De su mano ya había comenzado a gotear sangre, que cayó sobre el mantel rosa, manchándolo.

–Mierda –murmuró Ron, al ver que, sin prestar atención a lo que había, dibujaba una raya en el pergamino, haciéndose así un profundo corte en la mano.

– ¿Disculpa? –preguntó Umbridge con su voz chillona. Hacía dos segundos estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo de té, por lo que sostenía la tacita rosada en su mano, con el dedo meñique estirado.

Ron miró de reojo a Harry, que había parado de copiar para concentrarse en lo que decía su amigo. –Nada –respondió el pelirrojo, con los dientes apretados.

Umbridge asintió y volvió a concentrarse en la página abierta del profeta que se hallaba en el escritorio, esa página en la que hablaban sobre la irresponsabilidad de Dumbledore al manejar el colegio, y la suerte que tenía Hogwarts de haber una Suma Inquisidora tan responsable y buena como Dolores.

" _No debo pelear en los pasillos. No debo pelear en los pasillos…_ "

Ron observó como en su mano volvían a abrirse los cortes. Bufó y volvió a concentrarse en su pergamino, pero su mente volvía una y otra vez a lo que había sucedido esa tarde.

" _El trío dorado se hallaba caminando hacia su sala común, luego de una tarde de estudios. Hermione les contaba a ambos chicos que había descubierto un libro en la biblioteca que los podría ayudar a escribir la redacción para Transformaciones._

 _–Hermione, ya hemos terminado la redacción –masculló Ron–, ni te creas que la haré nuevamente. No soy tan tragalibros como tú._

 _La chica frunció el ceño y se fue por otro pasillo. "Seguramente para ir a la biblioteca" pensó el pelirrojo. Éste y Harry continuaron caminando hacia la torre de Gryffindor._

 _Por su lado pasaron dos chicos hablando animadamente sobre Quidditch, un grupo de cuatro o cinco chicas que se reían y daban varios chillidos cuando una mencionaba el nombre de algún chico, y unos niños de tercer año que conversaban sobre lo que harían en su próxima salida a Hogsmeade._

 _Ron sabía que en Hogwarts había toda clase de adolescentes, y que por cada pasillo podía pasar cualquier tipo de persona, pareja o grupo, pero nunca se esperó que en ese mismo pasillo, en la esquina de un recodo, podría ver una escena que lo enfurecería durante miles de años._

 _– ¿Ginny? –murmuró Harry, al ver una larga cabellera pelirroja._

 _– ¡¿Michael Corner?! –grito Ron, viendo a la otra figura, algo más alta._

 _La pareja se separó. Ambos tenían las mejillas y los labios sonrosados. A Ginny se le enrojeció aún más el rostro al ver a su hermano y a Harry._

 _– ¡Ron! ¿Quién te crees que eres para interrumpirme de esa forma?_

 _–Tu hermano mayor, ¿qué hacías con éste imbécil?_

 _Corner dio un paso adelante y cogió a Ron del cuello de la camisa, acercando sus rostros– ¿Cómo me has dicho?_

 _– ¡Michael! –exclamó Ginny– ¡Suéltalo! Será un idiota pero sigue siendo mi hermano._

 _El muchacho obedeció a su novia, después de todo, sabía el carácter de Ginny al enojarse. Ron, sin embargo, no se echó atrás._

 _–Aprenderás que no hay que tocar a mi hermana, a menos que quieras que los siete te asesinemos._

 _Michael miró extrañado a Ron, ya que creía que Ginny tenía solo seis hermanos. Ron, por toda respuesta, señaló a Harry, que tenía las orejas coloradas, tal como los Weasley._

 _– ¿Pretendes que te tenga miedo?_

 _Ron asintió. Michael hizo una mueca de suficiencia y atrajo a Ginny por la cintura, a punto de darle otro beso en los labios, como para probarle al pelirrojo que no tenía miedo de él. Harry, sin esperar un segundo estiró su brazo con el puño cerrado, pegándole a Corner en un ojo, el cual se volvió morado a los pocos segundos._

 _– ¡Harry! –gritó Ginny, al ver a su novio tirado en el suelo._

 _–Aléjate de él Gin –advirtió Ron con los puños cerrados, observando cómo Michael se paraba nuevamente._

 _El chico del ojo morado intentó pegarle a Harry, pero el pelirrojo, intuyendo lo que iba a hacer, se le adelantó y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la pared._ "

Ese idiota se lo tiene bien merecido, pensó Ron, recordando cómo Umbridge se les había acercado, mandado a Michael con Madame Pomfrey y castigado a ambos amigos. Si yo fuese él, nunca más me acercaría a Gin, si es que no quiere que lo mandemos a la enfermería nuevamente.

" _No debo pelear en los pasillos. No debo pelear en los pasillos._ " Escribió en el pergamino.

Odio a Cara de Sapo. Odio a Cara de Sapo. Dijo para sus adentros.

" _No debo pelear en los pasillos…_ "

 **Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo (extrañamente, escribí todo en una misma tarde)**

 **Desgraciadamente no pude entregar un fic para un reto, y eso me costó 15 puntos para Ravenclaw (creo xD) y un castigo :(, sin embargo yo soy muy cumplidora, y lo entregué. Tarde pero lo enrtegué.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Vicky.**


End file.
